Seville
Seville (pronounce: sev-ill) is the country above Kaimo and southeast of Zann. It is a hilly country, becoming more mountainous the more north you go. The whole country is covered in many rivers, lakes, and swamps thanks to glaciers. Today, Zann has burned down most of the foliage of Seville and the capitol, Nimog, is overran by quilgbi. The frog people of Seville have mostly succumb to disease from the quilgbi or have ran south to the relative-safety of Kaimo. Despite Seville's bedraggled condition, those who are left in the country constantly oppose Zann's rule. Kaiman fauns and other people in the resistance have camps around the destroyed countryside, always attempting to oppose the quilgbi. Native Species The nifot (pronounce: knee-fought), or natives of Seville, are almost extinct. They resemble quilgbi in their slimy skin and strange, frog-like fingers and it would be hard to discern the two if it weren't for the fact that quilgbi have giant warts all over them. Nifot are smooth and have a very weak immune system, which has brought upon their near-extinction. Toad diseases have slowly been killing off natives of Seville. Nifot's version of dragons are just like the quilgbi's quiggles, only they're called nimor instead. Each nifot is given a nimor egg when they are young and a nimor will hatch around the time they start college. A nimor is an extremely smart frog creature and often help their partners with difficult math equations and such. Three species of dragon exist in Seville, but all are in small numbers. One is a feathered species with a hard casing over their face and giant eyes. These dragons are called chereps. The second species is a water dragon that would resemble a creature in the liopleurodon genus. They live in the lakes around Seville and are usually rather solitary. These dragons are called izvergs. The final species of dragon are a smaller species, growing to be around the size of a donkey. They have fur and a few scales, a feathered crest growing on the back of their heads. They were used much like donkeys and they're actually known as donkey dragons. History Once upon a time, Nimog was a place of new technology and many technology fairs. It was also the number one place to get medicine from considering many plants that are used in medicine grow in Seville. Nimog was the first city to have huge skyscrapers (above ground) and hovercraft, but today the grand skyscrapers have been reduced to rubble and what is left of the city is overran by quilgbi. A few of the surviving citizens of Nimog aren't really "survivors," instead being caged up and eaten by the quilgbi. Today, nimor and nifot are nearly extinct and those who still survive live either in Kaimo or Tatu. Those who still live in Seville are non-natives to the country, usually being those families who came from Alluum and weren't able to escape back home before the Zann invasion. Most of these people are long-dead or are hiding in forts with the resistance. No peaceful villages or towns exist in Seville any longer, only ruins of homes and wild domesticated animals being evidence that the country was once peaceful. Category:Setting